


Payback's A Bitch

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has a conversation with Castiel, but the outcome isn't in the least favorable for the angel. The older Winchester gets it all out of his system!  Kind of a tag to 12,23. gen.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Payback's A Bitch

Dean: "You sent me back in time to 1973 and because of that, Azazel got Mary's scent."  
Castiel: "It was for the greater good."

:  
Dean: "You called my brother an abomination."  
Castiel: "He had demon blood in him."

:  
Dean: "You let Sam out of the panic room!"  
Castiel: "How did you find out...?"

:  
Dean: "You knew killing Lilith would release Lucifer.  
Castiel: "It was god's will."

:  
Dean: "You pulled Sam out of the Cage without his soul."  
Castiel: " It was an...oversight."

:  
Dean: "You told me not to try and get Sam's soul back because it was too far gone, irrecoverable."  
Castiel: "It was the truth."

:  
Dean: "You allied yourself with Crowley and lied your mouth off to Sam and me."  
Castiel: "I thought I was doing the right thing."

:  
Dean: "You broke Sam's wall to stop me coming after you."  
Castiel: "I needed time to carry out my plan."

:  
Dean: "You opened the door to Purgatory, declared yourself the new god and went around slaughtering humans and angels."  
Castiel: "I was trying to avoid a civil war in heaven."

:  
Dean: "You ran off and left me to survive on my own in Purgatory.  
Castiel: "I..."

:  
Dean: "You let Lucifer out of the Cage and allowed him to use your body as a vessel."  
Castiel: "I thought he could defeat Amara."

:  
Dean: "You went behind our backs, again, and ran off with Kelly and Lucifer's spawn."  
Castiel: "The child is not evil. He will save the world."

:  
Dean: "Because you saved the child, an opening into an alternate Earth has formed. We don't know what threat that could pose, on top of the Nephilim."  
Castiel: "I did the right thing."

:  
Dean: "Wow. You never learned anything from all the shit you've done, and that's just the stuff I know about. Even more, you've never had to suffer for any of your choices, not like me, and most of all, not like Sammy. We've always had to clean up your messes.

But sooner or later fate will catch up with you, Cass and when your time comes, I'm not gonna waste a tear."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

As the rip between universes closed, Dean dropped to his knees. His mom had been sucked into the alternate Earth along with Lucifer. She was lost to him once more.

He looked around, Sam had disappeared.

His mom would have to wait, his first concern was his brother. Pulling himself up, he gave one last glance at the body which had housed the dead Castiel.

"Payback's a bitch, " he muttered and went towards the house where he'd find Sam.

The end


End file.
